


BattleBlock Theater: A Story of Fun and Love!

by Xezor



Category: BattleBlock Theater
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Fun, Gen, Love, Psychological Torture, Rainbows, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xezor/pseuds/Xezor
Summary: Simon finds a letter in the mail sprinkled with glitter, hearts, and rainbow kittens! Opening the letter, he finds he has one a free trip to the BattleBlock Theater! Having always wanted to visit, Simon makes his way to the FriendShip, where he sets sail on a journey sure to be joyous.





	1. Hi there, I'm Sin, your friendly neighborhood spiderma...shit wrong story

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first work on the site, I hope you enjoy it! I'm kind of goofy, but I wanted this story to be dark despite that. And what's a dark story without massive amounts of blood, cursing, sex, and sexual innuendos! If you dont like that, have any feedback, or would like to help me improve on the story, feel free to comment on the chapters or contact me at my Instagram @littl_ginger. I'm open to all criticism and words about my story. It starts off slow, but what I have planned for the story is going to be really cool, so stick it out with me until I get the really good parts. Thanks again for reading and I hope you thoroughly enjoy!

PROLOGUE 

What makes a good story? Some might say a good plot, or relatable characters. I've even heard it said that strong female roles are the foundation for an amazing story. I'm here to tell you that's completely bullshit. The key to a good story is to make something so fucked up that it has to be true.  
Hi, my name is Sin, but you can call me Kip for the shirt time you know me. I have almost no relevance to this story, nor do I take a large role in it. I affected none of the following events, but I did watch them unfurl. The tale before you is gruesome, you have been warned.  
Now, that's a harsh word. Gruesome? Kip, it can't be that bad! Oh, look at me, I dont listen to the omniscient voice in my head when it tells me that I'm going to see some shit! I watched this whole ordeal happen, I know. If you dont vomit then I will be thoroughly surprised. You will fall in love with these people, and then you will watch as they are boiled alive in massive vats of acid or flayed from their right pinky toe to their left eye socket.  
Or I guess you'll read it? How the hell am I even telling this story to you? By my perspective I'm talking to myself in a dark and wet bathroom, but by yours, you appear to be reading this on an internet site. And speaking of dark and wet, this dipshit next to me smells really bad. What did you eat, 37 burritos from Taco Bell? Holy shit, literally. Anyway, this whole inteoduction/prologue thing is getting kind of long. You want to hear the story, and so you shall. 

CHAPTER 1  
"Hi, I'm calling about a letter I received in the mail. It's like, covered in glitter and it says to call the number for a free trip to BattleBlock Theater. Is this a hoax?" Simon paced around his bedroom as he waited for the man on the other line to talk.  
"Yes sir. The card was sent to Simon Fareheart of 1809 Thicculous Highway, is that correct?" If I were Simon then I would have been like 'Yo dude, you sound like a mother fucking CAT, I dont think I'll come after all, thanks.' However, I'm not Simon and he did not say those things.  
"It is! So this is real? I actually won a free trip to the Block?"  
"Yes Simon. After reviewing your work for the Masters Inc. your boss contacted us and payed for a full trip to the Theater. We hope to see you here next Monday! You'll go to the address emailed to you and board the cruise ship awaiting you and the other passengers."  
"Awesome, thanks!" Simon tapped end call on his phone and gave himself a wide grin. "BattleBlock Theater. THE BattleBlock Theater. Bro..." He trailed off for a moment before hearing a curt knock at his door. He got up and waltzed toward it, peering through the peephole quickly.  
Seeing who it was, Simon opened the door and greeted his best friend with a smile. "What the hell are you doing here Jaid? I hope you didnt come over just to harass me. Or, wait, you aren't trying to distract me here while Jess sneaks into my house and scare me from behind, are you?" He asks, knowing that's exactly what he's doing.  
"Uhm. No." He states, very obviously lying.  
Simon turns his head and shouts into the house, "Jess, get the fuck over here!! I know you're there."  
Jess pops her head up from behind the couch, "Jaid! What the hell man, you suck at distracting him!!"  
"No dipshit, you just try this stuff too often! I'm not stupid you pleb." Simon laughs. "Come in Jaid." He moves inside and Jaid follows, "I'd invite you in too Jess, but it appears there's no need because, you see, you are a bitch." Jess sticks up a middle finger and chuckles.  
"We have pizzas too, by the way. I believe Jess took the liberty of putting them in the oven already." Jaid stated in his plain way. Jaid is a really boring ass character, so it's a good thing he isn't in the story for long. Oh, yeah. I'm here too, in case you forgot. You are never alone in this story. And here I am, rambling again. Get the back to the story you fuckface.  
Simon squints and shakes his head. "How long have you guys been here? Jess how long have you been in my house?"  
"Pff, I dont know. Like, 2 hours? You were in your room for a while, so I watched Shrek and then you started to come out so I texted Jaid to finally come over." Shrek is trade marked by DreamWorks studios by the way. What? I dont know how copyright works, they can probably claim this whole shit show of a book/audio recording/mental word projection unless I tell everyone I don't own Shrek. Is...is that not how that works?  
"Two hours!! Geez, I need to become more perceptive. Damn. Well, thanks for bringing pizza at least. What the hell was I doing in my room for two hours? Oh shit, that's right!! Guys, I got a letter from BattleBlock Theater saying I'd won a free trip there."  
"Simon, those letters are so fake. That's like saying a real Nigerian prince emailed you and said you were entitled to their 40 million dollars as long as you send them a foot pic every Saturday night and Thursday morning to satisfy their sexual needs. I'm looking at you Jaid." Jess said laughing.  
"DUDE, that was one fucking time!" Jaid gasped angrily, glaring at Jess who was cracking up like an egg going mach 20 under water; who makes that kind of simile? "And he actually sent me 200 dollars for those pictures, so who cares if he came all over them? I got money for taking pictures of my feet. I see that as an absolute win."  
"Dudes, shut the hell up. I'm serious. The letter had a number on it, and the Theater picked up when I called it. I'm leaving Sunday and arriving Monday. Its legit!"  
"How do you know that was really the Block? It could have been some creep trying to butt munch you! What if you get their Monday and they knock you out and suck your toes?!" Simon sat down and stared at Jess as she went on a tangent about their possible sour cream and chives fetish, their probable dungeon of "toys," and the likelihood of it being a fat guy with a full beard. "But not a lush one. Lush beards are hot, probably. I mean like a scraggly one that he's going to rub on places you really dont want him too." She explained, as if she had to make that explicitly clear.  
"Ok. Jess, I need you to just stop. Even if that were the case, how do you know it isn't some super hot chick with all of those...things that you mentioned. Minus the beard. That'd be a win in my book. Either that scenario happens, which is unlikely you disgusting freak, or I get to go the coolest damn theater ever. It's a win win situation!"  
"Simon, when your ass gets destroyed, dont blame me. I warned you, and you didnt listen." Are we going to talk about how messed up that girl is? I'm looking forward to the point in the story where Jess and Jaid never appear again and the good characters come in, like Raven. You'll like her, she's cute. But then again, I'm an omniscient force with no actual body, so can I even really say that?  
"And Jess, when I come back, fully intact, and with thousands of pictures from the greatest Theater to grace this Earth, I will broil you in my oven! Oh, speaking of," Simon got up suddenly and ran to the kitchen. "Pizza time!"  
I'm sure I've made it clear at this point that Simon does not have a very fun time at the BattleBlock, but just to make it very perfectly clear, here you go. SIMON DOES NOT HAVE A FUN TIME AT THE BATTLEBLOCK THEATER. Ok! I have to actually take a crap now, which is odd because I dont have a body. I'm going to continue this story after I do my business. If I haven't scared you off or confused you yet, congratulations on making it this far. You'll enjoy about the first half of this long story. You will not enjoy the second half. Or, if you enjoy the blood curdling screams of this in agonizing pain, you'll enjoy the whole story!! I'll catch you in a minute, or 30.


	2. All Aboard!!! Wait that's a fucking train...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sin gets a little carried away blowing bubbles with his asshole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again! Thanks for reading another chapter of my story. I hope you're enjoying it so far. I have plans for the story but feel free to give me ideas that you would like me to use in the story.

Hmm. You actually came back? I'll be honest with you, I wasn't expecting to see you again. I'm not a very good story teller, I draw things out. On top of that, I warned you that there would be some very dark things to follow in this story. But here you are, neither bored nor fazed of the imminent horror. Although I suppose it isn't very "imminent." I intend to draw this story out because I feel to give it it's due credit you need as much detail as I can give you.   
So, with that said, I'll be taking things a little more seriously as well. Keep in mind, my quips and remarks will still be intertwined with the story, because fuck you, but you'll be hearing less of me and more of Simon. We left off with Simon and his friends talking amongst themselves, but I think I'll skip the uneventful week in between then and the departure.   
Simon exited his car, letting a small "Well then..." as he looked at the cruise ship that lay before him. "You know, that was not quite what I was expecting to see. A pink ship is understandable, but one of such magnitude."  
Let me explain why Simon is so dumbfounded. Before him lay a massive hot pink cruise ship with bright rainbow letters saying "The FriendShip. BattleBlock Theater sure went all out for a pun. I mean, come on. That's a multi-million dollar ship that they just gay-ified!" Simon has such a way with words.   
"Yeah, it's pretty cool in my book. You dont seem to impressed though." A voice behind Simon stated.   
He turned around to see a dark haired girl smiling at him. "Oh. Hey. I wouldn't say I'm not impressed. They turned a honking cruise ship into a giant metal My Little Pony Express! That's some dedication right there." He smiled too.   
The girl laughed and said, "I'm Amy, but everyone calls me Raven."   
"Well, it's nice to meet you Amy. Why do people call you Raven though?"  
"I killed and ate a Raven when I was little! Everyone was scared of me after that."  
Simon looked a little surprised for a moment, "Awesome..."   
Amy laughed again, "I'm kidding dude, damn." She smiled, "Its just cause of my black hair. My mom called me that when I was a kid and I just stuck with it."   
"Well I gotta say, that's kind of disappointing. How brutal would it be to have actually ate a Raven you killed? Fucking sick man. Still though, the real reason is much cuter. So I suppose more preferable at that."   
You can see where this is going. Amy is adorable, and Simon likes it. Typical relationship shit.   
"I'm Simon by the way. No cool nickname though, just Simon. Are you here for the cruise to BattleBlock Theater as well?"   
"Nice to meet you Simon! And yeah, I am. It was expensive too, I almost didn't come. I'm glad I did though, I dont think we'd have ever met otherwise!" She grinned. "Its boarding pretty soon. The email said 5 sharp, I dont want to miss this. Let's go!"   
Simon and Amy made their way to the boarding dock. Waiting in line, they made small talk.   
"I find a good judge of character is their taste in music. Mind if I ask what you like?" Amy asked him.   
"I like a lot of different music. I usually go through phases of types of music I actively listen to though. At the moment I'm listening to a lot of lofi and chill stuff. But I went through a time where I listened to punk rock. And before that it was metal and classic rock. What does that tell you about me?"  
"Quite a bit, actually! I can already tell you're very open minded, since you listen to many kinds of music. Plus, I can already tell we have quite a bit in common. I love lofi music, but I went through a phase where I listened to quite a bit of metal. Either its a small world, or you're just the perfect guy."   
Simon blushed a little. "This girl is amazing. To think, if I'd never gotten that job with Masters Inc. then I wouldn't have ever met her." He thought to himself. "Fuck it, do you mind if I get your number? After this trip is over I dont think I'd want to leave without it. I might as well get it now, rather than later." He asked her.   
Amy smiled happily, "I thought you wouldn't ask. Absolutely." Amy told him her phone number and they continued talking until they boarded the Friend Ship.   
I know what you're thinking right now. "What the fuck is this, Kip? You promised me torture and total shit-fuckery! Whats this romance??"   
Look, I'm telling the story how it happened. You're dissatisfied with the way the story is developed? I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not. Personally, I dont think I would have even told the beginning of this story if Raven hadn't been in it. I could sum up everything that happens to Simon here, without Raven, in 3 sentences.   
Simon receives a letter in the mail one day stating he won a trip to the BattleBlock Theater! He is ecstatic to be able to visit his dream Theater, so he immediately starts getting ready for the trip. He boards the cruise ship that will take him to the Theater and had a grand ol' time by his lonesome.   
That wasn't a very good story was it? I mentioned in the beginning what makes a good story. I said it was to make a story so fucked up that it has to be true. Well, how do you do that?You give the listener or reader characters they fall in love with, then you RIP them away!   
The huge issue here is that I'm implying that this is just a story. In fact, I've been using that term this whole time. And, yes, it is a story, but this is real. This is true. However, you won't believe me, because I have no proof. I'm just an omniscient voice with no physical manifestation.   
I do hope you like these characters. Especially Amy. I hope you fall in love with them. You'll soon meet a few other characters, and I hope you fall in love with them as well. Because they all die. Everyone is murdered. I cannot stress to you enough that this story does not have a happy ending. If you came here expecting one, I hope I've crushed that hope as well.   
Why am I being a dick all of a sudden? It's not my intention, but you need to understand the gravity of this tale.  
However, I'm sin. I'm a liar. Maybe everything I've said this entire time is a farce. You'll need to hear this entire story to know for sure. But by your eyes, I have the power to alter this story and kill everyone even if that isn't what happened. You would never know if I was telling the truth.   
I hope I've given you a sense of distrust now. You'll find that feeling to be very worthy of me. There isn't much else to say in means of Simon and Amy. They board the ship and enjoy a few days on sea of drawing close to eachother. I'll pick up the story again soon. Keep on the edge of your seat, things are going to get wild very soon.


	3. Azél. Amy? Sexy bois??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy and Simon get fucked. In two ways, apparently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to develop some story in this chapter. The full story won't come to light till about the very end of the book though! Still, a few more things are lightened up, but more questions appear.

Simon sat up slowly. Where was he? Oh, right, the cruise ship. He got up and walked across his room to the bathroom. "Amy." He said softly. Well, he's in love, it's safe to say. I hate to say that things don't last. The only problem is that they dont ever get together or breakup. Especially because they fucking die.   
Simon left his room after getting ready. Making his way to the break hall, he checked his phone for the first time. "Oh wow. How touching, Jess called." He decided to call her back later.   
The break hall had okay food, but Simon only had Amy on his mind. It'd been 4 days since they set sail, and they hadn't gone a day without hanging out. Usually it was for a better portion of said day.   
Simon got up and headed to the upper deck for a while. This was where they usually met up, so he waited for a few minutes, leaning against the railing. For a moment, Simon lost track of his thought and forgot where he was. He dozed off, daydreaming of various faces and things. He couldn't keep track of his thoughts as they raced by.   
"Hey!" A voice behind him startled him back to reality.   
"Amy! Hey..." He turned around but cut himself off when he saw who it was. The problem was, he didnt know who it was.   
"No. I'm not Amy. My name is Azél. It's nice to meet you Simon." Azél stuck out his hand. Simon inspected it for a brief moment. It was firm and rough, like he'd done some heavy lifting in his time. Or something else. Simon took his hand, giving him a firm handshake.   
"Nice grip." He stated.   
"How do you my name?" Simon asked.   
"I'm the chief executive of BattleBlock Theater. It's my job to know those who visit. However, you caught my interest. Simon Fareheart. You're Joshua Fareheart's son, aren't you?"   
"How did...? You knew my dad?" Simon was surprised for good reason. I was surprised to hear this unfold, but to give you some clarity, Simon's dad worked at BattleBlock. He knew what that place was, in fact, he owned it. You'll understand as that story progresses, you know enough to understand it for now though. Simon, however, is still totally confused.   
"I did. Your father worked at the Theater for some time. You have my condolences for his death, by the way."  
"Uh, thank you. Joshua worked for the Block? How did I not know that." Simon questioned.   
"Simon, the BattleBlock is more than a theater. You'll understand when we get there. However, once you go, there is no turning back." Azél's voice got very soft, and he leaned forward into Simon's ear. "You watch yourself, and that Amy girl. When you meet the boss, look under the crag for the key, before the Vault."   
"What the hell does that mean? Azél?" But Azél only sighed at Simon for a moment before walking away. "What the hell just happened...?" Simon's mind was racing trying to figure out what Azél meant.   
"Who was that Simon?" Simon looked around before resting his eyes on Amy.   
"Oh thank God, Amy. You're a sight to behold. I'm not sure. He said he was the chief executive of the Block? But he was super cryptic and weird. It's not important though, we have other things to talk about."   
"Ok, if you say so. What other things? We've gone over pretty much all the beginning conversation starters."   
"Yeah. That's why, at this point, we talk about the real stuff. Let me ask you this: what is the most useless super power? I think it's the ability to levitate one inch off the ground."  
"What? Hell no. If we're talking useless, then it would be the ability absorb other powers." That made no sense to Simon, but Raven had a grin on her face.   
"That doesn't make sense. Wouldn't that be super useful? You could have any power you wanted!"   
"No, you couldn't. You never mentioned that there were other super powers other than yours. In a world where there are no super abilities, except one: the ability to absorb abilities. How useless is that!" Simon was actually stumped. He always won that conversation.   
"Well damn, I guess you're right. All hail the nerd queen." He laughed, and Amy followed suit. "Hey, I think there's a dinner tonight being hosted by the captain."   
"Yeah, I heard about it. What's the occasion?" He asked.   
"I'm pretty sure he does it the night before we arrive at the Theater. I guess its just tradition for him. I'm not complaining, it's free food. Anyways, wanna come with me?"   
"Oh, sure. I'd love to. I dont have a suit though. I'm pretty sure that's a problem." Simon squinted, thinking for a moment.  
"No, it's ok. The brochure they passed out said you didnt need to dress up. I guess they figured there would be clutz's like you." Amy smiled.   
"Yeah, I guess they thought of everything, didn't they? Alrighty, well then when is it?"   
"Its at 7. I'll come knock on your room at 6:30, sound good?" She asked.   
"Yup, sounds great. I'll see you then!" He replied. Amy smiled again, reached up, and kissed Simon's cheek. "See you then." With that Amy walked away, leaving Simon stunned for a brief period. "Geez, she really is forward."   
Simon pulled out his phone to check the time; it was only 1PM. "I've got some time to kill. Maybe I'll go shoot some pockets for a few hours. Oh, hey, let me call back Jess before I forget." He leaned back against the metal railing and called Jess's number.   
"Hewwo! Dis is Jessy speaking!"  
"Oh, Jess, fucking stop. That's horrific." There was a series of laughs before Jess replied, "Sorry, I couldn't help it. What's up dork?"   
"You called me earlier you dip. I'm calling back to see what you wanted."  
"Oh yeah, I wanted to hear how things were! How's the trip going? Is the Theater cool??" She said quickly. Jess is an absolute spazz.   
"Oh. Things are pretty good. No fat guy with a beard has tried to do anything yet, so I think it's safe to say you were wrong about that. We haven't actually reached the Theater yet, though. It was farther away than I thought. Its Tuesday and we were supposed to get there yesterday. But I think they have it scheduled for us to land again tomorrow. Still though, I'm disappointed it's taking so damn long!"   
"Sounds like fun at least! Well, I won't keep you dude, just glad to hear you're doing alright. Dont get butt munched!"   
Simon laughed and she ended the call. "Dont get butt munched." He repeated, "I'll try not to."   
Simon spent the next few hours playing pool before finally heading back to his room at 6. Before long he heard the knock at his door he was waiting for. Opening the door, Amy stepped through it.   
"Yes, come in." Simon joked. "You ready?"   
"I know I said I wanted to go the dinner party, but," She closed the door, "I'd rather stay in."   
Simon felt a nought in his throat. "You know, you really are very forward."   
"Yeah, I'm aware." She leaned forward and kissed him.   
Ok, its me again, Sin, or Kip if you want. So, here's the point where I actually get uncomfortable with what happens. Basically, they bang. Amy is really passionate though. If it didn't make me confused and uncomfortable. I'm sure you would enjoy seeing his Amy really feels towards Simon. True love at its finest, I guess? I'm not human, I dont know how that works. Let's skip the ooey gooey shit for now. Maybe I'll include the real thing next time it happens.   
"Wow..." Simon said, speechless. "I said it before, but you are a really forward women Raven."   
"You can just call me Amy. I like it, especially when you say it." She looked over at him and smiled.   
He smiled back and got out of the bed. He put on some clothing and sat back down. "So, I guess we're a thing now?"   
"Yeah, I think I can agree with that." Amy sat up too. "I never really asked, do you have any close friends back home?"   
"Oh, yeah. Jaid and Jess. They're a handful to deal with, but they're the best friends I've got. We hang out a lot, and we're pretty close. How about you? You dont say much about your personal life."   
"I dont really have any good friends. I mean, I've got a group I hang out with, but they mostly forget I'm there. That's why it's so nice to have something here. You're the first real friend I've had in a while. It's nice." They both smiled.   
"It is. Its getting late, are you going to head back to your room?" Simon asked. "Hopefully not though." He thought to himself.   
"I hadn't planned on it. I'd like to just stay-" Amy was cut off by a gasp and then a hiss throughout the room. "What the hell is that?" Simon asked urgently.   
"I dont know?" Amy looked around for a moment. "My head is starting to feel...to feel..."  
"Amy? Shit, there's p-probab...probably a gas l-leak. We...we need to g-get out of the roo...room." Simon tried to grab Amy and make it to the doorway, but he fell to the ground before making it halfway. Simon's mind was racing, but his body wouldn't work. He looked over at Amy. She looked back at him and said, "Si-Simon..." before she passed out on the floor.   
Simon managed to get up and make his way to door. He reached for the handle before falling, smacking his head into the door. The last thing he saw was his blood against the door.


	4. I got knocked UP!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't trust the boss. Azél is the only person you can rely on.

Simon stretched on the couch, yawning loudly. He reached around him for the remote to the TV. After groping for a few moments, he finally found it. He paused the show he had on and made his way to the kitchen.  
Once he reached it he saw Amy making lunch for them both. "Hey," he said to her, smiling, "What's up?"  
"Not much. You want mustard or mayo?" She asked.  
"Both sounds good. Oh, and roast beef if we have it." She nodded and he turned to go. "Simon?"  
Simon turned back around, but Amy was gone. "What the..." but he was cut off by a sharp pain in his head.  
"Shit!" He groaned and dropped to the ground. "The hell is happening? Amy? Raven!" Simon reached around him for something to hold onto as vertigo swept through him.  
"Sweet fuck, my head!" He stood up for a moment before doubling over and vomiting. He dropped back to the ground, surrounded by his puke. Simon groaned again, louder, and fell on his side.  
For minutes Simon sat there, quivering. He eventually gained enough strength to pick himself up. Managing to stand, he made his way out of the kitchen and to the bathroom. He leaned over the toilet.  
He reached down to grab the sides but felt nothing. For a moment he was confused before noticing the toilet was gone. Everything was gone. It was just black. The vertigo and pain were gone.  
"Amy?" He called into the darkness. "What the hell is going on??" Simon groped around but felt nothing. Standing, he began to walk forward. It felt odd, like he was moving but wasn't going anywhere.  
"Simon..." A man's voice rang out, like a light in the void.  
"Hello? Who's there?" Simon called back, desperately reaching for help.  
"Simon!" The voice was louder, closer. "Simon! Wake up!"  
***********  
Simon woke with a start, gasping. He was in a large, dark red bed. Before him was Azél. He wore a dark suit and a red bowtie. "Simon. Good, you're awake. Its about time."  
"Where am I? What happened?" Simon looked at his surroundings. He was in a large bedroom. It was dark except for a few lanterns lit against the walls. There was a window on the far wall, next to the bed, but it was covered in thick, blood red drapes, ceasing any light from entering. The same was in the opposite corner of the wall.  
"You're at the BattleBlock Theater. This is one of the thousands of rooms within these walls. It kind of reminds me of Dracula's castle in Walachia."  
Simon got out of the bed. "But how did I get here? The last I remember is...Amy!! Wheres Amy! Our room was filling with gas or something. We passed out! Where is she?!" Simon yelled, walking towards the door. "I need to get out of here. I need to find her!"  
"Simon!" Azél's powerful voice echoed through the room, stopping Simon in his tracks. "Amy is fine. She's in another one of the rooms. I know about the gas. We were the ones who caused it. Put that on. I'll be back in 20 minutes to escort you." Azél pointed to a suit like his own, propped on a mannequin.  
"Wait, hold on. What do you mean you caused the gas? Which room is Amy in, is there a number? And where are you going to take me? What the hell is going on!"  
"Simon, calm down. You're getting too worked up. I can't tell you what room Amanda is in because I don't know. As for your other questions, specifically 'What is going on,' will be answered when we get to where I'm escorting you. Just trust me, Simon."  
"How the hell can I trust you? I barely know you. And as far as I can tell from your story, you're the one that drugged me and Amy and kidnapped us! What happened to the other passengers?"  
"Shut up Simon! You'll get your answers when you talk to Barrancorp!" Azél walked to the door. "Look, I know you don't have reason to trust me, but in this place, I'm going to be your best friend. And I'm likely the only person who gives a damn if you live through this." With that Azél made his exit.  
"Live through this? What am I about to go through? And what is really going on at this Theater?" Simon asked himself.  
He sat down, letting out a long sigh. "Ok. I was drugged, likely by the gas that flooded my room, and I woke up at the Theater. Why would the Theater drug me? And what about the other passengers...." Simon lost himself in thought, chewing on his thumb.  
A few minutes went by when he finally came out of his trance. He sighed again and walked over to the suit on the mannequin. "Things are about to go down." He told himself.  
Once Simon put on the suit, he sat back down on the bed. He waited for multiple minutes before the door opened and Azél stepped inside.  
"You ready?" He asked.  
"Yeah. I'm coming." Simon stood and walked to the door, ready to follow Azél.  
"Simon, your life isn't going to be very pleasant for much longer. But I promise you, I will do everything to keep you alive. You'll understand in the next few days."  
Simon didn't like that statement. "People die here, don't they? How?"  
"A very sick form of torture. Let's go."  
Azél began walking down the large corridor. Simon continued to ask questions, but his only answer was, "You'll understand soon." or, "You'll get your answer when we meet Sir Barrancorp."  
"Look Azél! I need answers now. This is sick!! You've kidnapped an entire cruise ship of people? And why?! You aren't giving me any reasons or answers, when I need them now." He was beginning to get angry.  
"Simon, just be patient. And put your trust in me." They turned right and faced a large door. "When you get out of there, I'll bring you back to your room. By then many of your questions now will be answered and I'll explain myself more thoroughly. I can't say much now because you won't understand. But you will get your answers very shortly. Now walk through that door, and act confident. You'll be okay."  
He was just more confused, but Azél walked away before he could ask anything else. "Ok then. Through the door it is."  
Simon pushed against the doors. They creaked open and swept into a massive mess hall. There were hundreds of people already inside, talking in hushed voices. Many looked scared, like he felt. Many more looked more confused than anything. It seemed everyone was in the same boat as he was. Except it appeared he had someone looking out for him- Azél.  
Simon searched the hundreds of faces but couldn't see any sign of Amy. He was sure she was here somewhere though.  
He made his way to the table, searching for an empty seat. He passed multiple, but many were surrounded by unfamiliar and often crying faces. He finally found one where the surrounding company seemed to be handling themselves.  
He sat himself down. He immediately noticed the quality of the chair and the table cloth. He knew the Block was rich, but he hadn't expected what was likely a hundred thousand dollar table plus accessories. Whatever was going on, he was at least happy to have fine establishment. As if that fucking mattered.  
Suddenly the lights flickered, then went off. There were multiple yelps of fright, but Simon stayed calm. He was only concerned because he knew something bad was coming.  
***********  
Hey, Sin here. I stayed quiet for the most part in this chapter, but I'd like to interject now. A lot of things are happening here. A lot more happened. You'll hear much more later, but I dont want to overwhelm you with this. I'm going to take a break from telling this tale because for me, it's as if I'm reliving it as I tell it.  
I warned you things were going to get wild. Just as Simon had many questions, I'm sure you do too. But just as Azél said, you'll get your answers soon. But for you, I wouldn't reccomend you walking through those doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, it's me. I think I went down a weird path in the beginning and now I'm trying to fix it. Things were slow at first and there wasn't much story to bite into. Now I hope you're getting into it though. Again, feel free to criticize. Be warned though, Barrancorp doesn't take kindly to being reprimanded.


End file.
